


The three week cabin trip.

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Peter's weird and New life [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bucky and Peter are Toddlers., Diapers, F/F, F/M, Irondad, M/M, Mama Potts, Multi, Spankings, Steve is a dad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: As punishment for pulling pranks on each other Peter and Bucky are shrunk down to size and are forced to spend the next three weeks as two year old boys. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys so this is the story where requests for REGRESSED Bucky and Peter will go. Requests are open, so go ahead and tell me what you want. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER - Not every part will be a request. I might get inspired by random thoughts and throw my own drama in.

Bucky glared daggers at Steve from his spot next to Peter, both sat in car seats. Bucky was pissed, he couldn't wear his arm so he was a one handed toddler at the moment. Steve snorted from the drivers seat, they where currently stuck in traffic so when he turned to face them with a smirk there wasn't much of a chance to get hit. "What's the matter Buck-a-roo? Why don't you nap like Peter?" He asks. He took both of their figures in as asked.

Bucky was an incredibly cute toddler. Large grey eyes covered most of his face, a button nose, shoulder length black hair and the cutest amount of baby fat he'd ever seen. He was currently sat in a matching set of overalls that had a small rabbit on it. He could tell the lack of arm was bothering him though.

Peter was slightly older than the last time he was shrunk, being around two now. He still had his big brown doe eyes, freckles, curls and little button nose. He was a admittedly a smaller toddler compared to Bucky but it wasn't by much. He was also wearing the overalls and was thankfully asleep.

Bucky continued to glare at him, a grunt escaping him as he kicked at the air in front of him. "....Big." He demands and Steve cracks a grin, turning back to the wheel with a chuckle.

"In three weeks kiddo" He says calmly, Bucky let out an angry growl. "Don't growl at me little man. I could of made this so much worse, now close your eyes and nap whilst I drive." He orders, glancing at Bucky he sighs seeing him continue to glare. "I will pop a pacifier into that mouth of yours and play Disney songs until you crash." He threats and watches Bucky grunt and push himself back in his chair, arms crossed and one of the cutest pouts that Steve had ever seen. "Awwwwww" He croons and Bucky growls at him.

"Fuck off." He growls at him. Steve huffs out a laugh.

"Language." He scolds and Bucky glares more.

"Curse word." He mumbles. The car ride was silent after that.

*******************************

Steve brought the sleeping boys inside. Keeping them in the chairs he sets them in the front room so he can unpack, He checked on them regularly as he set things up in the joined nursery. He stretched a little as he finished and wondered back into the room to see Bucky trying to get out of the car seat angrily. "Well good afternoon sunshine." He coo's, he spares a glance at Peter who was currently sat glaring at him from his own seat. "I see you're both up. Can you bear with my whilst I place the last few things in and then you can play till your hearts content." He says happily. Bucky looks at him briefly before raising his hand calmly and giving him the middle finger. Steve glares as Peter joins in. "Oh, you're defiantly staying there now." He says calmly getting up and leaving them there.

"Undo it." Bucky says to Peter once Steve left the room, Peter looks at him in surprise and cracks a grin. "Don't even start." Bucky's voice was up by four octaves from it's already high start. "I mean it. Undo the buckle." Bucky demands and Peter rolls his eyes and taps the clip.

"It's finger print access only. In other words, me and you can't open it. Steve can." He huffs out and rests his head on the chair. "So like you never said you had such a high voice as a kid." Peter states and Bucky growls. 

"I will kill you. I'm still enhanced you little shit." Peter grinned at him as Bucky made his threats.

"I can climb up walls and you don't have your net this time." He teased and Bucky growled. He opened his mouth to argue but stopped at the sight of Steve walking in with a baby gate.

"Are you being good?" He asks as he starts securing it, back turned to the boys. "Because it doesn't sound like you're being good. Arguing and threatening each other, that's not being good." Steve says casually as he fits it to the door that enters the front room from the hall before moving to the door that connects it to the kitchen. "I hope you're being good, because not being good means I'll have to warm my hand and leave you with sore bottoms." He comments off-handily and the two toddlers grunt in annoyance. "That's what I thought." He finishes with the door and locks them both shut before walking over to the boys with a put a-pon sigh. "Lets get you guys out to play." He states, pressing his thumb to Peter's clip first and setting him on the floor, doing the same with Bucky he puts a bunch of toys on the floor. "Go play. I'm still putting things together." Bucky grumbles, awkwardly standing and trying to balance enough to walk, Peter looks to him with a frown.

"What's for lunch?" He asks, Steve blinks a bit and hums a little.

"Peanut butter sandwiches." He states calmly, turning to leave before snapping his fingers a moment and walking over to Peter first. He turns the boy around and undoes the snap crotch, he examines the diaper and gives the boy a small pat. "Way to go Pete, nice and dry." He says with a chuckle, the boy was clearly blushing as the back of his neck was bright red. Steve did the overalls back up and moved to Bucky who pushed against him angrily.

"Get'way! I'll stab you!" He threatens and Steve laughs a bit, securing the small boy in his arms and checking him.

"Look at my two big boys. All dry and clean." He stretches and points to the toys. "Play, I'll be back shortly." He gets up and leaves the room. Bucky looked to Peter, a matching blush on his face as he watched the other grumble and move to play with the blocks.

"How did you not die of embarrassment just now?" Bucky asks, a look of confusion on his face as he walks to Peter. The boy in question glances up at him with a sigh.

"Because not only have I been through this before but I also had that stint of being diapered as a teenager." He shrugs a little. "You get used to it." He states and Bucky huffs a little.

"So...Blocks are the best ones here or somethin'?" He asks, lifting one up. Peter chuckles a bit and looks to him with a smile.

"They're the least babyish toys here." He shrugs, Bucky nods a little and helps Peter build for a while.

*******************

Steve smiled as he finished the sandwiches and set up the two high chairs. He smiled at the sight of the little boiled eggs that sat on the covers. "jeez Tony. You're really trying to pull the 'twin factor' here aren't ya." He mutters to him self. He keeps the food on the kitchen isle as he walks into the front room. He pauses at the sight. Toys where scattered everywhere and the sofa was turned over as well as a chair. The boys where chucking blocks and toys at each other, if Steve didn't hear laughing he would of thought they where mad at each other. He leaned against the wall and listened quietly.

"Plush bunnies are totally valid!" Peter laughed out as he chucked said plush at Bucky's 'base', the other snorted in response.

"Oh? And plush bears aren't?" He asks, Peter shot him a grin but squeaked as he dodged a toy dog flying his way. "Don't get cocky scrap!" Bucky warns and Steve grins.

"Fight me Elsa!" Peter responds, Bucky gasps a little.

"I am not an ice queen!" He pauses a moment. "I'm a cyborg" He laughs a bit and Peter soon joins in and Steve rolls his eyes.

"Ok you two, that's enough fighting for now. Foods ready." He watched in amusement as the two froze and stared at him in a mix of embarrassment and shock. Steve took this time to pick up Bucky and then Peter and move into the kitchen. "All right my little monsters, lets eat our food and then clean the front room up a bit. I have a few movies we can watch." Steve says casually as he clips Peter into the chair first then Bucky. The latter let out a squeak and struggled against the straps in annoyance. Steve ignored him as he placed the trays on and brought the sandwiches over. "Eat up." He grins and sits in his own chair. Both the boys shot him glares but ate anyways. Annoyance clear on their faces. Steve ignored them.

***************

Steve was going to kill Clint.

He'd gone to him for kid friendly movies that could also be enjoyed by adults and he'd suggested a movie called 'Watership down' and he regretted it about half an hour later. He had two very scared and upset boys curled into his side as he turned off the film, they'd just watched a rabbit suffocate to death on screen and he shocked. He'd seen it was rated U. He wasn't shocked that Peter was scared of the film, but he was shocked about Bucky.

The bigger toddler had burrowed so deeply into Steve's side that he was positive that he'd replaced his kidney. He knew he shouldn't of been surprised seeing as both had the emotional control of toddlers, he just didn't realise how that would effect Bucky. He let out a low chuckle as he lifted the boys up and held them close, he could smell that they needed a change and one glance at them told him that the boys both needed a nap as well. He heaved a heavy sigh and kissed their heads softly and carried them towards the nursery to get them changed. "It's ok. It's ok." He comments. "We're gonna watch Dumbo because I know that's a kid friendly film and then we'll nap for a bit ok?" He comments. Both boys shook their heads and spoke together.

"No nap. Not tired." Bucky mumbled softly.

"Don' need a change" Peter argued. Steve snorted a little and set the boys on the floor. He grabbed two sets of plain pyjama's out, one red and one blue. He turned to Bucky and lifted him up first, he got him changed first and put him in the blue pyjama's then did the same with Peter, placing him in the red.

"Ok, lets go watch some nice happy movies." Steve mumbles, taking the boy's hands and walking them both to the front room. He sits on the floor with them, pulling a large blanket over all 3 of them and keeps the boys on his lap, he starts the movie and smiles watching them fight sleep.

"Cheatin' punk." Bucky's voice slurs out, Peter grunts in agreement as both rested against Steve's chest. The man lets out a low chuckle and hums gently as he watched the show. Bucky fidgeted on his lap. "Punk." He mutters and Steve glances down at him. "Thirsty" He mumbles, nuzzling deeper into Steve's shirt. The man chuckles and reached behind him to grab Bucky and Peter's sippy cups.

"Drink up." He mumbles. Peter whined a little as the movement but soon calmed down. It took an hour for them to fall to sleep and Steve wasn't that far behind.

That's what Tony and Pepper walked in on when they arrived early at the cabin.


	2. Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to go to work back in the City for a day and Peter does not take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Carol (A guest)

Pepper and Tony worked around the kitchen the next morning, both exhausted from a long trip out and Tony was pissed that he had to make the trip back. He hoped he could make his way out before Peter was awake and out of bed, but obviously luck was not on his side as the pitter patter of tiny feet was heard and a sudden lump was attached to his leg. "Mornin' Pete" He sighs a bit, he loved the kid but it was 7.00am.

"Daddddddddddeeeeeeee" Peter's loud excited voice slightly broke his heart, Pepper looked at the two in pity as Tony lifted the toddler up into his arms.

"Hey baby boy, what're you doing up this early?" He asks, the curly haired boy nuzzled into Tony's neck with a small smile.

"Heard da'de and wan'ed hug" He mumbles into Tony's neck. Tony chokes a little and sighs rubbing the boys back. "You's were gone so wan'ed hug" He mumbles, Tony felt his heart break and looked to Pepper pleadingly.

"Oh baby boy, Daddy missed you too but..." He takes a sharp breath in when Peter turns those damn bambi eyes on him with a sniffle. "Oh Pete...I need to go back for just one more day" He never felt like such a jack-ass until this point. 

"Da'de go'way?" He asks a few fat tears rolling down his cheeks and Tony all about retires on the spot. Pepper rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Yeah baby, your daddy has to go to sort some stupid people out at the accords. But you get to spend time with Mommy and Stevie" He tells him. "You can giggle with her as Steve and Bucky get told the 'big news' yeah?" He tries to get him to smile but Peter just sniffles and looks at him.

"No go" He mumbles, his fists starting to tighten on his shirt. Tony thinks fast and kisses the boy on his head before handing him off to Pepper.

"I love you big guy but daddy really has to go work. I promise I'll be back by tomorrow." Tony promised and Peter let out a loud, heart broken sob as his arms stretched out to Tony in a plea to be taken with him. "No baby. I can't bring you, it's really important to me for you to stay here with Mommy" He says sweetly. Pepper gives him a look as she holds Peter closer to her, Tony gives his head a kiss and makes his way to the door. His heart breaking as he hears Peter let out heart broken sobs.

"Da'de! No go! Da'deeeee" He sobbed out, arms stretched out towards Tony. Tony flinched at the sight and blows a kiss to the bow.

"Back in a day" He promises and leaves the house, still hearing Peter beg him to stay.

********

Pepper held the boy close to her as he sobbed loudly for Tony, her heart breaking a little as he begged for him to stay. "Oh sweet baby boy don't cry" She mumbles, bouncing him. Steve stumbles out of the front room, Bucky on his hip as he takes in the scene.

"Is he ok?" He asks, Bucky looked over in concern as Peter sobbed loudly.

"Yeah, Tony had to leave again and he's just not handling it well." She mumbles bouncing him a bit, Peter sobs more and Bucky lets out a small pitiful whimper. Steve instinctively pulls the boy closer to him and sighs a bit, Pepper smiles apologetically. "He won't admit it but Peter does this kind of thing even as a teenager. I think it's abandonment issues, been like it since you-know-who." She says and Steve nods understandably.

"I gathered. I'll cook if you just keep an eye on them" He says calmly, Pepper smiles a little as Steve sets Bucky in his high chair before she attempts to do the same. The boy refuses to let go and clings to her shirt.

"Pete baby come on, can you be a good boy whilst Stevie makes breaky?" She coo's, Peter clings to her. Letting out another sob as she finally managed to de-tangle his fingers from her shirt and clip him in. Bucky gave the other toddler a knowing look. Pepper smiles apologetically at him as she puts their trays on. "Did you two have fun yesterday?" She asks as she straightens the straps a little. Bucky snorts a bit.

"No. S'eve pu' some movi' 'bout dyin' bunnies on an' it has scared us bot' fer life." He states calmly, arms crossed over his tiny chest. Pepper bites back a smile at the babyish babble that came out of Bucky's mouth but nods along.

"Steve. Did your dumb butt put on watership down?" She calls, a squeak from the man is all she needs before she laughs a bit. "Poor baby boys" She coo's and watches them both go red faced at the cooing. "I'll make sure Steve gets punished ok?" She winks at Bucky who shoots her a small grin, she smiles back.

"Food's ready" Steve mumbles coming in. Pepper grins taking the two small plates from Steve and setting them on the trays, she glances at Steve with a knowing smile as he hands her a plate of cut up fruit.

"Steve. Don't be so jumpy, I'll get Clint back for you. For now lets eat up and relax." She says happily, digging into her own food whilst Bucky and Steve do the same. Peter stared at his food silently, letting out small huffed out sobs every few minutes. Pepper glanced each time and felt her heart break at the sight. "Oh Pete, it's ok. Daddy would want you eating. Can you eat for mommy and daddy?" She asks, Peter shook his head with another sob. Steve winces, seeing Bucky finished he lifted the one armed toddler out of the chair and escaped into the nursery.

"Wan' da'dee" He mumbles, Pepper felt her heart shatter and sighs. She remembers Tony telling her about him being like this the first time he was small. She felt her self heave a heavy sigh.

"Peter Stark Parker if you do not eat at least half of that plate you will go straight into time out. Am I understood?" She warns and watches the boy reluctantly take a small bite of his waffles. "Good boy." She praises and Peter huffs a little in annoyance. "Don't give me attitude young man" She warns.

***********

That was how breakfast went, after that her and Steve hadn't been able to put Peter on the floor once and his attitude was starting to affect Bucky. The two adults looked at each other whilst they napped and sighed. "Could take them out to the shops. I need to get food in anyways." Pepper says calmly. Steve grunted a little, looking exhausted.

"Yeah and then what? Have to irritable babies break down into sobs at a supermarket because they're feeding off each other?" He asks and Pepper snorts a little with a sigh.

"Any suggestions then oh mighty parent of the world?" She asks, Steve grumbles a little and rests his head on the back of the sofa.

"Park maybe?" He asks and Pepper snorts a bit in return.

"Yeah because that won't make front page news _'Pepper Potts and Captain America at the park with two children'_ I can see it now." She mutters sarcastically. Steve grunts a bit and sighs a little.

"Could pop them in a pram and just go for a walk in the woods for a bit?" Steve hums a little at the idea. 

"Maybe stop by the lake that's in close by?" He asks and pauses. "You might get tired before we get them tired though Pepper. They're like little balls of energy and their stamina is almost as high as before." He mutters and Pepper grunts a little.

"I don't think I could, think you can keep an eye on them both?" She asks, sending a tentative glance at Peter's sleeping form, tear tracks still on his face. Her heart melted a little. "He's so sad Steve. Tony hates leaving like that, makes him think of his dad." She mumbles.

"I can keep an eye on them both Pepper, and I know. I almost called Happy to drag Tony back early..." He gave a sheepish grin at the red headed women who snorted. "But if I did that'd be wrong. Besides, Peter knows that he's misbehaving but I don't think he means too." He says calmly. Pepper snorts a little. "On the bright side, good practise for you and Tony if you guys ever have kids." Steve says casually and Pepper bites back a smirk.

"Yeah." She responds, a glance at her slightly extended abdomen. Her and Tony had agreed to tell Steve together. "So anyways, lets get that twin pram sorted and I'll put together a picnic for them whilst you choose out an adorable set of clothes yeah?" She asks and Steve snorts a little.

"How about I make the sandwiches and you put the clothes together. I might not be the best cook but I can make that." He says calmly, Peter moaned in his sleep but soon calmed down a bit. The two adults share a glance and nod.

"Lets be quick." She mumbles, moving off the sofa and following Steve out of the room, locking the baby gate behind them just in case. 

The pram was soon set up and whilst Steve made ham and cheese sandwiches Pepper got to work making a choice on clothes for them to wear. She lifted up two small pairs of jeans and two Avenger shirts, one captain America and one Ironman. She smiles a little at them and grins a bit as she finds a pair of matching Hulk socks. Walking out of the nursery she spots Steve gently rousing the sleeping pair. Bucky let out a loud groan and buried his head into Peter's chest who let out a soft hiccup. "Come on you two, up you get." Steve coaxed. Peter looked around tiredly.

"Da'de?" He mumbles and Pepper smiles softly at them both, setting the clothes down next to them she shook her head. 

"Later big guy, promise. But right now Stevie's gonna take you out with Bucky ok?" She coo's and Peter shakes his head a little.

"Da'deee" He tries again, Pepper shakes her head no and he huffs out. "Fine...." He mumbles a little and Pepper smiles a bit.

"Good now lets get you dressed." She passed the Captain America pile to Steve and took Peter in her arms. Once they where both dressed Pepper let out a loud coo and smiled at him, Peter still let out a loud sniffle and Pepper's pretty sure he's getting closer and closer to a tantrum. Steve got both the boys settled into the pram and waved to Pepper before leaving. The women let out a loud sigh of relief once they where gone and pulled out her phone.

" **Tony fucking Stark** you better be on a plane back now or I'm bringing your son out there. Do you hear me?" She demands and relishes at the gulp that escapes Tony.

"Yeah Pep, I hear ya. I'll be their just before bath time. Promise" He says and groans. "It's really dumb but they're trying to argue about Wanda again. I kind of just wiped my hands of That situation because....yeah" He says calmly and Pepper winced at the thought of the women. She'd been there since day one of Ultron and then after Peter started living in the tower she'd been messing with the poor kids head as revenge on Tony. He'd kicked her out the moment he figured that out.

"Ok. Just keep your promise ok?" She asks and hangs up.

*****************

Steve was pretty sure he was going to die from Pepper's hands. Bucky had somehow managed to get stuck in a tree, Peter had fallen over and scrapped his knee and it was clear from the way both moved that they where both going to get a serious case of diaper rash if he didn't change them soon. Steve set to work on the sobbing Spider-Man and sighed. "Come on Peter, it's fine it's just a little scrape." Steve mumbles, and Bucky shot him a shit eating grin from his spot in the tree.

"Oh no Peter! Did'a hear? He gonna 'ake yous leg 'way!" Bucky shouted and Peter let out a loud sob from fear. Steve glared at the shit in the tree and grumbles.

"I'm not doing that Peter. Sit still for me ok?" He looks at the injury to find just a bit of scraped skin, no blood. He makes a show of cleaning it before putting a winnie the pooh plaster on it. He wipes a few tears from Peter's cheek before setting him in the pram and locking him in place. "Bucky Barnes when I get my hands on you, you're going to regret bullying Peter like that" Steve warns as he climbs up the tree. Bucky gave a half hearted sob and looked at Steve from his spot, Steve took note that his hand was white from how hard he was clenching the branch. "Bucky." He says softly, the boy turns to Steve. Big grey eyes filled with tears as he let out a soft sob, all trace of teasing from earlier gone.

"S'evie. S'ared." He sobs a bit and Steve flinches, a small part of him realizing that Bucky was trying to distract him self earlier. Steve reached over and took the boy in his arms and held him close as he climbed down. Bucky clung to him the whole time and Steve sighed, knowing he couldn't change either of the boys there at the time as he left the diaper bag at home like a 'genius'.

"Ok big guy, lets get back to Pepper. You can tell me how you managed to climb a tree one handed" He says calmly strapping the boy into the pram and pushing off towards the foot path. Bucky was very talkative.

***************

The two adults sat exhausted once again as Bucky slept in the nursery and Peter continued to cry and have a tantrum. Tony wasn't home yet and that along with a slight case of diaper rash had set the poor boy over the edge. He let out loud wails and sobs as Pepper held him close and leaned against Steve, feeling drained as the boy let out more heart breaking sobs. "Pete please." She mumbles, Peter just lets out louder and louder sobs as he begs for Tony to come back. "Pete." She tries.

"Da'ddeeeeeee" He cried out, she groans.

" ** _Peter_**." She warns. He lets out another sob and shakes his head, his tiny hand pounding a bit on her shoulder, she grunts in frustration and opens her mouth.

" ** _Peter Stark Parker_**. What do you think you're doing?" Tony's voice carries through the room and Peter's entire body tenses up before he turns to see Tony striding across the room and lifting him up. He immediately tries to hug the man who does everything not to return the gesture. "I'm asking this one more time Peter. What where you doing?" He asks and Peter looks at Tony's arch reactor in shame.

"....Havin' a 'an'rum...." He mutters and Tony grunts nodding.

  "What do you do?" He asks and Peter looks to Steve and Pepper with a sniffle.

"Sorry..." He mumbles. Tony nods hugging him back finally. 

"Good boy." He mutters,  "My good little boy." He holds the boy close and that's how it stays all evening.

Tony leaves to get a drink, Peter's on his hip.

Dinner time had Peter on his lap.

Bath time had to be done by Tony.

Peter ended up in Tony and Pepper's bed that night and Steve had kidnapped Bucky into his own. It was a long night.


	3. Clinging tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clingy!Peter requested by Carol the guest  
> Peter finds a toy Requested by Fangirl the guest.

Tony loved Peter. He really did. But right now all Tony wanted to do was go to the bathroom without hearing the boy breakdown in tears thinking he'd left. He just wanted a break. He couldn't leave Peter in his crib anymore, he always managed to climb out and into his bed.

So that's why when he cracked his eyes open he came face to face with a sleeping toddler instead of his fiancé he didn't react. He just stretched over the kid and tapped the women on the nose. She snorted and huffed. "Again?" She mumbles, sitting up on her elbows and rubbing her eyes. "I thought we put the crib cover on last night?" She asks and Tony grunts tiredly.

"We did. He broke it open" He mutters, flinching as the boy squirmed and landed a kick in his stomach. "This is getting too much Pep. It's been 2 days and he's still not stopping." He mutters, rubbing his face. "I need to get dressed." He mutters sliding out of the bed to grab his jeans and shirt before starting to dress. Peter let out a small whimper in his sleep that Pepper was quick to sooth.

"I know Tony. But you know he gets like this, if he's five or fifteen he's going to be clingy. That's the fun of separation anxiety." She mumbles, watching the man dress.

"I know Pep, I know" He pauses as he pulls the shirt over his head. "I love the kid, I really do but the only reason I was able to come back so quickly was because I promised to work from home. I can't do that with Peter crying anytime I take out my phone or turn on my laptop." He shimmies his boxers off and pulls on a clean pair, balling up the old pair and throwing them into the waste basket like a basketball. "Could you not take him and Bucky out somewhere? Toy store or something just so I can get this shit done for the all mighty Nicky Fury" He grunts, pulling his jeans up. Pepper just looks at him, a small smile on her lips and she spoke with a clear attempt not to be condescending.

"And what happens when he realises you aren't coming with him? We have to deal with a crying baby all over again. Bucky's getting jealous. He might deny it but I've seen him staring Peter out when you're holding him, it's cute but soon there'll be a fight and then what? You just let them at it?" She questions and Tony snorts a bit in amusement.

"No, what we're going to do is this. You and Steve are taking Peter out for the day, take him around shops and such, get him toys and anything your hearts desire. I'm going to stay here, work and spend time with the jealous Winter Snowflake." He grunts a bit as the boy starts to shift to awareness, Pepper pulls the boy into her lap as he blinks tiredly. His gaze locked onto Tony and his arms immediately sprung forward.

"Oh wow I'm so loved." She comments with a sour face. Pepper brushes the boys hair back a bit and he whines a bit. "Baby boy, Daddy's got to get ready for the day." She comments, Peter turns the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes onto Pepper and sniffs loudly.

"Da'de" He comments and Pepper tries not to sigh. 

"He's going to stay here, don't worry about that. But me, you and Steve are going toy shopping! Isn't that exciting?" Pepper tries to make the boy enthusiastic but Peter just lets out a pitiful sniffle. "Wow. Great. Glad to see you so happy." She says sarcastically as she lifts the boy up and onto her hip to get him ready for the day. During his and Pepper's talk Tony had sneaked out the room to inform Steve of the plan so they where alone right now. "Can you tell me why you're being so clingy lately baby?" She asks and sighs when she just gets a stubborn head shake. "Ok, fine we won't talk right now" She mumbles, getting the boy changed and dressed into a cute pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She glanced over to the door to see Steve looking in, already dressed to blend in with people. Pepper snorts and hands the whimpering child off to Steve so she can do the same.

"Da'de." Peter mumbles as she walks away, Steve sighs finding it hard not to feel a little heart broken for the boy.

"He'll be here when we get back. We won't be in town long, promise" He grins at the boy who just looks sullen. It took about an hour after that to eat breakfast and pry the sniffling little boy out of the door.

****************

Tony stretched out on the sofa after the three left, he was finally able to relax and get work down. Well....He would if he didn't notice the grey eyes staring intently at him. Tony grinned a bit. "Hey Buck. What's goin-" Bucky interrupted him.

"Arm." He demands and Tony blinks.

"Wha-" 

"Arm. I wan' ma arm." Bucky's squeak voice demanded and Tony blinked in surprise.

  "Shit did I not give you...of course not, come here." He waits for the small boy to walk...well waddle over to him before gently lifting him up. Bucky let out a small gasp as Tony carried him to his and Pepper's room.

"Arm?" Bucky asks again and Tony chuckles a little at the sound as he sets Bucky on the bed and heads to the closet where his suitcase sat. "Arm." Bucky starts to demand and Tony glances at him.

"Keep talking and I'm not giving it to you." He warns and Bucky goes quiet. Tony would obviously never withhold the arm from the toddler but right now he needed the boy to be quiet. "Thank you." He says and carries a small brief case over to the bed. "So this arm was made not just by me but some really smart kid called Leo Fitz. Guy's developed a kinda....fake skin that looks and feels real. It's really cool and covers the hand really well." He explains pulling out an arm that looked identical to a real arm. Bucky gaped at it. "I'm gonna need you to sit still and relax ok?" He says sternly and Bucky nodded, big grey eyes captivated by the arm in Tony's hand. It took twenty minutes of Tony fiddling with the arm for it to fit in place and then Bucky was finally free to move it. Bucky grinned and for the first time he willingly sprung himself into Tony's arms and wrapped his two arms around his neck.

"Thank you Stark" He says earnestly and holds onto him tightly. Tony smiles and holds him close.

"No problem Snowflake. Now come on, I have work to do and you need a change." As always Tony knew just what to say to make people groan in annoyance.

****************

Pepper and Steve were stuck, they were worried and overall stressed. They scanned isle after Isle on the look for something in specific.

** That something being Peter fucking Parker. **

The kid had taken the chance to slip away whilst Pepper was looking at a few lego's for the boys and Steve was looking at some new craft items. That was twenty minutes ago, both where breathing heavily and running through every scenario in their heads about 

**A) How badly Tony was going to kill them**

**B) How scared Peter must be**

**and**

**C) They where going to murder him.**

Pepper called out to Peter, doing everything not to attract attention from onlookers until she spotted a small brown mop of curls. In the Avengers section of the store, she sighed and signalled Steve down. The two moved together and stopped behind Peter, the boy was staring intently at a few Ironman toys, specifically one that Tony had voiced him self, it was a small plush of Ironman that repeated the phrase _'Good job kid'_ and _'Don't worry I'm here to help'_. Pepper pauses as she watches Peter gingerly lift the toy up and squeeze it's hand, the phrase shouting out and making him giggle. Pepper looks at Steve with big eyes and he sighs. "We'll get it for him." He mutters. Peter startles at the sound and drops the toy.

"S...S'ev?" He asks and looks up at the man, Steve picks him and the toy up.

"You scared us Peter." He mumbles, brushing the boys hair back. He blushes and looks to the ground.

"Though' I 'eard da'de." He mumbles and Pepper coo's.

"Oh sweetpea." She mumbles and steals the boy from Steve to cuddle him. "Your daddy's at home right now, but you can have the toy...as long as you promise not to run off like that again?" The boy nodded enthusiastically. Pepper glanced at the cart filled with toys and grinned at Steve. "At least they won't be bored?" She says and Steve snorts.

*****************

Tony stared at Peter intently as the boy flat out ignored him for his toy. Peter hadn't even glanced at Tony since he got in, too infatuated with a toy version of him instead. Tony was not pouting, no matter what the adults said. "Peettteerrrr" He tried calling out from his spot on the sofa, Bucky was sleeping on Steve's chest whilst Tony tried to get attention from Peter.

"I see a jealous old man on the sofa." Pepper mumbles to Steve and Tony glared at her. Peter continued to ignore Tony who groaned from his spot.

"My child. The one from my loins, you ignore my callings. Please oh tiny Petey Pie Parker respond to my cries. Come to me" Tony said over dramatically, Pepper and Steve both snorted at chuckled at the reaction. "Why must thou ignore my callin-" Peter turned to him with a steady gaze.

"'Cause you 'tink of B.O. 'ake a sho'er an' den we 'alk." He turns back to his toy and Tony gapes.

"YOU LITTLE SHI-"

It was safe to say Peter was not safe for the rest of the night from Tony's tickling hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burt_Macklin_FBI_49 you're request is next.
> 
> Also Peter says 'Because you stink of B.O. Take a shower and then we'll talk' For those who didn't understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyper Peter at the request of Burt_Macklin_FBI_49

Bucky and Peter where going to be the death of the team and it was all Clint's fault. Said archer had sent two large cases of candy for the boys, before any of the adults could take them away the two had demolished the sugary snacks. That was an hour ago and the entire the cabin was destroyed. 

  * **The front room was a war zone. Sofa's turned over, cushions torn to pieces. Broken vases, pictures and a disconnected tv laid across the floor.**
  * **The halls where covered in paint, feathers and glitter. All thanks to Steve's idea of calming them down with painting.**
  * **The kitchen was safe thankfully but the real fun was in the nursery. The walls had gone from a beautiful baby blue to a glitter covered rainbow of every colour, swears where painted here and there. A broken window laid in the room and toys where torn apart. The cribs where upside down but thankfully in tact. All in all it looked like a bomb hit the cabin and all the adults could do was stare at it.**



"....What the heck...." Pepper says staring at the boys who look up from their hyper chatter and grin excitedly at her. "Do you-"

"Mama! We pla' an' an' look!" He showed her excitedly, Pepper groans inwardly at the sight of the new mess on the floor but puts on a small smile for the boys. Tony looks like he's going to pass out and Steve looks ready to leave.

"Ok, what about all the....mess you made?" She asks and Bucky jumps in with it and grins.

"Testin' ma arm!" He waves the artificial one excitedly. "Ni say we could" He adds on and Tony chokes a bit on his own air.

"I said test it with an _adult!_ You don't just-you broke sofas and pictures and-" Bucky and Peter turn to him with big round eyes that scream _'You love us really'_ and Tony goes quiet. "Right no. If you're going to be hyper you're going to be hyper and confined." Before anyone could question it Tony grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him out the room.

"Tony!" Pepper calls as they disappear out the back door. Pepper stares at the boys in front of her who grin excitedly at her. Pepper groans at the realisation she was going to be dealing with two very hyper little boys. "Ok...no more paints, how about a nice fun bath and then...I'll take you both for a walk." She says with a grin, the boys let out a loud cheer and Pepper run (waddle) to the bathroom in excitement. She shook her head with a sigh and glared at the door Tony and Steve ran out off. "You better be getting something good." She says with a grunt and makes her way into the bathroom.

**********

Pepper grumbles a little as she finally gets Bucky clipped into the twin stroller. The bath went well enough, Peter and Bucky splashing each other and making up an incredibly adorable game with their rubber ducks. What seemed to upset them both was the idea of being in a stroller for a duration of the walk instead of using their legs although Pepper had tried to explain they where too hyper to walk without two adults that just seemed to upset them more. "Walk" Bucky repeats the word as she opens the front door to get them out.

"No Buck-a-roo. We're strolling in the woods for a bit and then when we get somewhere secluded and ** _SAFE._** Then you can run around till you crash out on the floor." She says simply, closing the door behind her. She started pushing the two down the path into the woods, smiling softly as she hears the two boys grumpily chat away.

"If I big I 'ould break da...da s'raps an'....an' toddally ge'way" Bucky says in a very serious tone, Peter snorts loudly and huffs.

"Nu-uh. I go' ma s'rength bu' I s'ill can' ge'way" Peter argues with a huff. "Da'de ma'it so we can' ge'way 'cause he mean" Pepper could practically hear the pout on his lips.

"Tha's mean." Bucky mumbles with a loud huff. "He mean. Wanna run'round." He mumbles a little and Peter mumbled a soft agreement.

"Mama an' Cap mean too. Cap make us go bed early 'cause he mean. Mama mean 'cause we can' walk or...or p'ay when we wanna. Mean." Peter mumbles in a huff and Pepper grins a bit at that. 

"Pep mean an S'eve. I use'ta hafta do it to 'im bu' noooooo he go an' ge' big an' now he is the 'bestest man in 'Merica.' An' he a todal dick." Bucky grunted out and Pepper smirks a little as she walks. Her phone buzzed slightly in her pocket and she pulled it out to look whilst the boys continue to berate the adults who change them, she reads the text.

 _'Got a surprise for the boys when they get home.'_ Pepper rolls her eyes and shoots Tony a text.

 _'You and Steve better get to the park in the woods. I'ma kick your asses'_ She sent it off with a huff as she approached the park. Her feet and back where already killing.

 _'Love you, please don't kill me'_ He'd responded. Pepper snorted and thought silently before jokingly sending.

 _'If you bring a stroller for me to be taken home in, I'll love you forever'_ She wrote, a smile pulling on her face as she heard the two boys squeal at the sight of the park. She smiles and gets inside the park. Closing the gate behind her she lets the boys off lose.

"Slide!" Peter squeals loudly, running off towards the slide. Bucky joins him laughing a little, Pepper sits back and relaxes on a nearby bench, watching the two play. Around thirty minutes of the two playing the sound of Tony and Steve's voices snaps Pepper out of her trance. She looks over and almost has a heart attack at the sight of Steve pushing an adult sized stroller and Tony giving her a cocky grin.

"Oh my god no." She says quietly, putting her head in her hands with a loud groan. "I hate you." She says as the man approaches her.

"No. If I read the text correctly it says 'bring a stroller and I'll love you forever' So I believe that's an 'I love you' and a very strict get your amazing ass into the stroller." Tony orders, Pepper stares him out and he fidgets. "Please?" He tries to add and Pepper snorts standing up. Tony looks expectant until Pepper pushes him into said stroller and clips him in quickly.

"Oh Steve. I didn't know you had a son." She teases as Tony gapes at her in shock. Steve leans on the stroller's bars and starts laughing hysterically. "Though I don't think he's much older than my boys and you let him out of diapers?" She asks in 'shock'. Tony makes a loud noise of protest.

"H-Hey! I'm an adult an-and I run a Billion-" Steve ignores him and talks over the boy.

"Oh I know. I worry sometimes that he'll have an accident but at least I'll have my eyes on him and a spare pair of trousers for the little pants wetter." He grinned as Pepper laughs a bit.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" He says angrily, Steve snorts and pulls the cover down and effectively ignoring the man. "All right I get it. This was stupid. Just let me out!" He whines and Pepper laughs loudly. 

"Ok, Ok we'll let you out...." She pauses a bit. "When we get back to the cabin." She grins at Steve who laughs loudly. Tony grunts angrily and crosses his arms angrily in an annoyed pout.

"Keep pouting and maybe I'll ask Bruce to switch Bucky out with you." She comments. "Or maybe I'll just keep you big and baby you." She laughs and Tony groans more.

"Peppa! Peppa!" Bucky runs over and pulls on the woman's leg, the women looks and him and smiles.

"What is it baby boy?" She asks, and Bucky points to Peter. She pauses for a moment. "I need words Bucky." She states simply and Bucky sighs loudly in annoyance.

"He has Rash." He states in annoyance and Pepper blinks for a moment and nods.

"Ok...ok....." She lifts Bucky up for a moment and checks him, a frown on her face as she see's the start of a rash. "Steve. Change Bucky. I got Peter. Tony baby boy stay there." Tony's swears are heard from the stroller, Peter gave a soft sob as he was changed and goes completely silent afterwards. Bucky copied, his eyes drifting shut. Peter seemed to be in the same boat as they are set in the stroller as well. "Lets get home." He says calmly.

"I hate you both." Tony calls from his seat and Steve just coo's at him. 

"Shammmmeeee" Pepper drawls, pausing for a moment as she and Steve move through the woods. "So how come you had an adult sized stroller on hand?" She asks and Steve goes dark red. Tony's evil laugh echo's from within the stroller and Steve tries to hush him.

"Steve and Buck-a-roo play parents to a certain red haired super spy." Tony informs her and Pepper giggles. 

"Oh, that's really sweet." She says sweetly, smiling at Steve. "I'd love to come by at some time." Steve gulps.

"We'll talk about it with her ok?" He mumbles, popping the door open. Tony's movements where seen inside the stroller as Steve pops it inside the door. "And if you keep teasing me, Bucky and Natasha. I will continue to baby you Mr.I own a million dollar company." Steve says with a grunt as he lifts the cover to see Tony. The man was a brilliant shade of red and Steve relished in the fact he'd got him blushing so badly.

"....It's a billion dollar company." He mumbles as Steve just chuckles and finally presses his finger to the buckle. Releasing the clip around the man and lifting him up like toddler. "Steve." He growls as Steve balances Tony on his hip with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Think we should diaper my baby boy." He states, Tony squawked in shock and the other two laughed a bit. Tony was set on the floor with a swift spank to his butt. "Like I said. Don't talk back. Now, I'll cook dinner if you and Pepper could put them to bed." Steve winks and walks off. Tony was officially done with the super soldier. Pepper looks around absently and smiles as she spots two small playsets, ones that where covered in toys and could spin the chair around but keep them firmly in place.

"Is that the 'restraints' you got for them?" She asks with a grin and both men nod. "Good. I think we'll use it tomorrow." She says with a stretch.

The night was peaceful after that. But the next day was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it keeps repeating the 'don't watch watership down' in each chapter in the bottom notes. It won't go away.
> 
> But anyways next part is the request from Carol the guest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf/pseuds/Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf - Requested Peter and bucky's bed time moment with Bucky bear.
> 
> Carol got - sneaky Pete with a rash
> 
> Ginger - Ned and MJ appearance.

It was pretty late at night when it started. Bucky was shaking like a leaf and gripping at his pajama's with whimpers. Peter cracked an eye open to see him silently screaming at something and blinked. "Bubby?" He mumbles tiredly, Bucky gave more whimpers and finally a ear piercing scream echoed through the room. Causing the boy to flinch and squeak as Bucky continued to wail and beg.

"P'EASE LEMME DIE!" Bucky's voice echoed and slurred, the adults bolted into the room and Bucky's eyes shot open in time to slam himself back against the bars. "Go'way! Don't come near ma!" He screamed at them all, Steve flinched away and Pepper hid behind the man. Tony glanced between Peter and Bucky before gently opening the cribs up for both of them, Bucky growls at him and Tony scoffs.

"Relax snowflake. No ones going to touch you if you don't want that." He says gently, he backs up into the doorway with the other two adults, listening as Bucky's sobs start to calm down. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Peter climb out of the crib and toddler over to the toy chest. "Peter.." He tries to sway him, pausing when he saw Peter grab a Bucky bear doll and toddler over to Bucky.

"Wh...wha?" Bucky tries to form some words but Peter just grunts softly.

"Shu'up. Take da bear an' breath you drama queen." Peter mumbles and Bucky sniffles latching onto the bear. Peter lays in his crib with him and feels Bucky latch onto his hand. 

"They...ge'me.." Bucky whispers and Peter snorts at that.

"No one gecha. Go' Ironcane, S'ar Sprangle...an' Mama." He mutters. "You's fiinneee" He smiles as the boys eyes start to close. His own not far behind.  Once they where both asleep the adults surrounded the crib and cooed. Taking a few pictures they silently agreed to see how tomorrow went for Bucky before making any decisions. 

***********

Bucky was getting a lot of attention from the three adults today, since last night he was jumpy and snappy, exhaustion on his face. The adults where being extra sweet to him and trying to keep him as calm as possible. The boy was especially irritable towards them all, even when Steve and Tony tried to give him some candy, right now all the adults where attempting to get the boy down for an early nap. "Come on Bucky, just a small nap." Tony's voice echoed from down the hall. Peter snorted from his spot by the TV and looks around. He was alone, it was hot outside and there was a load of flowers not to far from the cabin he knew Pepper would love, looking around he shuffled his way over to the wall and climbed up it and over the baby gate. He stuck close to the ceiling, fully away that he'd be very sore if he gets caught sneaking out. He spots the bay window by the front room wide open and makes a b-line for it. Once the kid was outside he pretty much bolted for the woodland area, thinking he knew where he was going. Blissfully unaware of the fact he was going the wrong way.

An hour later and Pepper wondered into the front room, getting ready to spend some time with Peter as the other was finally asleep. She froze at the sight of the empty room and small footprints that rested on the wall and ceiling from Peter's earlier activity of painting, she follows them to the window and watches the footprints fade just as they get to the sill. She breaths in deeply, trying not to panic as she practically sprints to Tony and Steve. "Peter's gone!" She pants out when she finds them in the kitchen, Steve drops the apple he was drinking and Tony chokes on his coffee. 

"Shhhiiiittttt" Tony mutters and puts his cup down. "Ok...ok...I'll grab my suit. I can scan the woods. It couldn't have been that long since he ran off right?" The silence that greeted him made him groan. "Ok...ten minutes." He says calling one of his suits and waiting for it to arrive. They all hoped Peter was ok.

**********************

Peter looked around tiredly for the flower patch, he'd been looking for ages now and he couldn't seem to find it. He let out a small sniffle and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Flower...flower..." He mutters, his small legs getting shaky he sits down by a tree. A small sniffle escaping him as he looked at his clothes. He'd managed to fall down earlier and cover him self in dirt and leaves, the shirt had a large hole in it from where a stick got stuck. He wasn't enjoying his little adventure and just wanted to go back to the cabin and pretend nothing happened. He sniffled loudly as he felt pain on his backside, he wasn't sure if it was anticipation for the spanking he was surely going to get or if it was from the rash that was starting in his diaper. Maybe both.

" **Peter Parker Stark**." Tony's voice booms from close by and Peter tenses up, tears welling in his eyes as he spots Tony. The man in question gets out of the iron man suit and strides over to him, anger and worry clear in his face. "What the hell do you think your doing all the way out here?" Tony got down on his knees and sat in front of the sniffling toddler.

"D...Da'deeee" Peter tried to hug him and as much as Tony wanted to do so as well, he had to put his hand out and stop the boy.

"Not until I get an answer Peter. What are you doing out here?" He asks again, his voice tight. Peter let out a soft whimper before looking Tony in the eyes.

"Eve'one busy wit' Bubby dat I...I wan'ed to get flowers for yous all....bu..bu' I can' find 'em." He mumbles, tears finally pouring over. Tony pulls the boy tightly to his chest and rubs his back soothingly. 

"Shhh...Peter it's ok...come on I'll get you home." He tries to get the boy down but he just burrows deeper into Tony's chest causing the man to grunt and sigh. Calling his suit over he orders it back to the cabin with a message. He stood up and started walking back to the cabin with his crying boy. "Pete. I hope you're aware that after we clean you up and check you over that your butt is going to be sore for a while." He states simply and Peter lets out a loud whine. The walk back was pretty quiet.

*************************

Steve sighed heavily as he washed Peter in the bath. The boy had a pretty nasty diaper rash on his butt and Steve knew that Tony would hold off until it was healed, that didn't mean the boy wasn't getting punished. Tony had taken all dessert away, he was staying in time out after his bath and Tony intended on bringing in two very special baby sitters whilst the three adults took Bucky home to get him back to normal. Steve had said the boy had clearly learnt his lesson. Said babysitters where on their way now and Steve was already planning ahead for the melt down that was sure to follow. "Cap....'am I gettin' spank?" Peter's soft voice pulled the man out of his daze and he smiled at Peter gently.

"Not tonight, but when that rash goes away I'm pretty sure Tony's blistering your butt red." He states and Peter whines. "Don't complain." Steve says with a chuckle as he lifts the boy out, dries him off and gets him ready for bed. He laughed a little at the angry pout on the boys lips at the sight of a dinosaur on the shirt.

"....Early bed?" Peter asks and Steve nods. 

"Early bed." He confirms carrying the boy into the living room. Peter took one look in and Steve felt him stiffen at the sight of his babysitters. MJ's smirking face turned to Peter and she looked every bit as ready to tease the boy. "Wow. Peter look at your pretty baby sitter and her friend." Steve comments, holding back a laugh at the low whine escaping Peter's throat.

"Aww....He's cute." MJ said sweetly. "Look at those big eyes" She comments and grins watching the boy blush darkly, Tony's laugh echo's from the kitchen as he comes out with Bucky on his hip.

"Ok, Peter is to be in bed by 7. Food for him is in the fridge, just heat it up. Pizza is in the oven for you guys, TV is up for grabs and the guest rooms are on either side of the nursery." Tony fills in, pinching Peter's cheeks with a grin. "Behave for them young man." He warns, Peter goes to protest as Steve hands him over to his own friend (The one he wants to date) and grins a bit.

"....You's all ass'oles." Peter decides firmly, causing the adults to laugh and Ned to snicker. MJ just grins at him and bounces him a bit.

"Shame. See you guys tomorrow." She waves as the adults leave and smirks at the boy again. "So, my date from last week managed to shrink down into diapers?" She asks and Ned gapes.

"You guys went on a date?!" He asks in shock.

"Only a small one, was a lot of fun. But I guess I've become the girl who on the second date see's the guys dick." She teases and Peter goes bright red and looks at Ned for re-assurance. Ned just laughs at him a bit and rubs his curly hair.

"Let's watch some star wars and get him fed." Ned mumbles and Peter relaxed a little at this, MJ grins a bit and pokes his cheek a bit more.

 "I can't wait to see how cute you look eating." Peter groaned and suffered through the evening. From eating spaghetti and watching Disney films Peter is finally put to bed. Both teens looked spent from babying him so much and Peter felt exhausted.

"Night little guy." Ned mumbles, getting ready to put him to bed. MJ whacks him over the head a bit. "Ow. What?" He asks and she points to Peter's crotch. The boy groans in exhausted and Ned goes red. "I can't do that!" He says with a squeak.

"I'm a girl and I don't want to see my soon to be boyfriends baby dick." She states in annoyance. Peter felt a small swell in his heart at the way she talked about him but blushed as Ned grumbles and pops him on a changing table. The change was long and filled with screams of terror as he's finally put to bed. His 'babysitters' finally leave him alone and goes to bed.

It was a long night.


	6. Are you kidding me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. that's it. The next series will be one shots from now on. Requests will happen or I'll add when I feel inspired. Enjoyy

The adults around him smiled a bit as he glared at them all. "Are you actually telling me that the entire thing was a simulation?" Peter groans as he messes with his hair, Tony smiles at him apologetically. 

"If it helps you where technically only in their for five hours? So like....quickest punishment ever next to spanking." Tony tries to reason and Peter just glares daggers at him.

"None of that was real?" Peter asks in annoyance and Tony nods a little. ".....I hate you all." He grumbles, Pepper gives a soft chuckle and walks over. Running her hand through his hair she hugs him close. "I had a freak out over Tony leaving like a toddler." He groans his face going a bright red and hiding it in Pepper's shoulder. Pepper and Tony share a low chuckle.

"Bucky was in the simulation as well. Both of you went through it together." Pepper mumbles. "We wanted you two to get on a bit better, pranking each other like that was not ok." She says seriously and Peter mumbles a small 'Sorry' but keeps his head firmly planted on her shoulder.

"So.....your heart went fifty miles a minute at MJ calling you her 'boyfriend' want to elaborate?" He asks and Peter whines loudly shaking his head. "Aww it's ok big guy. She won't know about this," He says gently, rubbing his son's back. "All right Avengers we have an announcement." Tony watched as Peter moved back a bit in confusion and Pepper grinned a little. "I know you all love baby Peter." He says casually. "But from this point on we will not be having a baby spider running around the house." The group groans and Pepper grins.

"I guess you'll have to settle for two baby Starks." She says casually, watching the group slowly take the information in. Steve, bless his soul, choked on air and wheezed a bit before spluttering out a congratulations.

"Wait....did you say Two?" Clint asks suddenly and starts to laugh hysterically when the pair nodded. "Oh...Say goodbye to your sanity guys" He laughs a bit, the two give him a look and he smiles sheepishly. "I don't mean it in a bad way, congrats and all that but god. You guys are going to be exhausted. A teen and twins?" He says cautiously. "What about work? and the Avengers?" He asks. Tony smiles a little sighing.

"We will continue with work. Pepper will go on maternity leave when she hits the 7 month mark or earlier if the doctor says and whilst she's on leave I'll be running SI. Ironman will go on the backburner whilst I run SI and will come back around when Pepper returns." He explains. "No. I'm not leaving the Avengers but I don't need to be on every mission and call out. I'll still come to them but if it's something the team can handle without me then I won't get involved." Clint nods in understanding and Bruce smiles from his spot. Tony raised an eyebrow at his science bro.

"...So....What your saying is....I will have an endless supply of tea?" He shoots Tony a shy playful smile and Tony laughs a bit.

"Tea? Nah you get the biggest bag of pot and blueberries" He says and watches the other roll his eyes. Peter snickers from his spot, still relatively squished against Pepper's side.

"So how far along are you?" Natasha asks, eyeing Pepper's stomach. The woman in question had been wearing clothes that strategically hid her stomach from prying eyes.

"I'm four months along." She smiles at the other woman, Natasha smiles a little. "We're finding out their sexes next month." She informs them all. Peter grins a bit at that.

"Hope it's boys." He says and Tony nods in agreement whilst Pepper snorts a bit.

"Of course you want baby brothers, you'd probably make them gloves and socks to climb walls with you just to make me grey." Peter blinks for a moment before a grin spread across his face.

"Can I?!" He asks excitedly and every adult in the room turned to him with a sigh.

"No." Tony says with a chuckle."I like having kids on the ground, that don't need a net to catch them" He reasons and Peter snorts a bit at that. "Don't throw me that attitude you little shit, I'll pull you over my lap in front of everyone here if you continue." Peter squeaks and hides in Pepper's shoulder a bit.

"Tony, stop bullying him. Me and you need to go shopping sooooo" She turns Peter around and pushes him into Steve's arms with a grin. "Enjoy babysitting" She says grabbing her fiancé's arm and dragging him out. Peter gapes at them a bit before rolling his eyes.

"Come on Pete. I need someone to help in the lab." Peter's eyes widen and he follows Bruce down stairs.

************

Pepper and Tony rested in the car as they looked over the things they'd brought. Bruce had updated them that Peter had crashed out the moment he sat down with him in the lab, something they all knew would happen thanks to the simulation being a pretty emotional rollercoaster. The two glanced at a few of the items. "I can't believe you bought him a book on safe sex Tony." Pepper mummers, leaning heavily on Tony's side. The man in question snorts a bit.

"He's going to be getting with that Michelle girl, might as well prep him." He mutters, a small smile on his face. Both where exhausted and thankfully just in the garage of the compound. Pepper snorts at that.

"Can we make a deal that when the kids get older that they don't become superhero's. Please" She asks and Tony laughs a bit.

"I'll do my best to discourage them" He grins as she smacks him lightly. He kisses her head a little and sighs. "Come on, we'll get someone to bring these upstairs for us. I think we need to...dare I say it.....sleep." Pepper gasps in shock and puts her hand to his head jokingly.

"Are you ill? Tony Stark is willingly wanting to go to bed?" She laughs as he moves his head away with a pout.

"That's mean, I'm just tired" He says smiling, the woman rolls her eyes and climbs out the car.

"Shame. If you where ill I would of been your nurse but I guess if you aren't ill..." Tony jumped up immediately and got out the car.

"Nope no, I'm totally sick look!" He fake coughs and gives her big eyes. "I think I defiantly need my nurse" He pleads and Pepper snorts.

"Poor boy, go on. Up to bed, I'll be there shortly." She says watching the man bolt to the elevator and watches it go up. "FRIDAY. I need you to ask Bruce for his rectal thermometer. I think it's time Tony learns a lesson" She grinned to her self as she walks to the now empty elevator.

It's going to be a fun night. For her. Him? Nope.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO NEVER WATCH WATERSHIP DOWN. MY GRAN USED TO PUT IT ON AND THAT FILM SCARRED ME.


End file.
